What a Weird World
by Unstoppable Nachos
Summary: <html><head></head>Mark, Susan and Janet are normal people. Normal people in a normal word, who just so happened to be transported into the world of Attack On Titan due to an accident. I don't know how the story will play out yet to be honest, so... yeah. Rating will be a T for now, but it may or may not change. Based off of me and my friends in real life.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Decided to do a fanfiction that is based off of me and my friends being put into Attack on Titan. I don't own AoT, Isayama does. Please rate and review and don' hate. I will update this daily with Oh Great. I guess this fanfic will be OC X ? Because I like writing OC stories. I do have a Eren X Mikasa and Sasha x Connie fanfiction in the works. :3_

_-Unstoppable Nachos,2014_

**_Mark's P.O.V_**

I was getting off my shift at Taco bell. My best friend, Janet, had invited me over to watch some animes. We had known eachother for a while, since elementary school. Everyone liked to joke that I liked her, and I always denied it. Secretly, I had a crush on her since 5th grade. The only person who knew about this was one of my friends named Susan. She loved animes like I did, and she convinced Janet to start watching them.

I walked over to my car when I noticed that she was already outside.

"Hey Mark, when are we going to go to my place? Im BORED!" She says, putting extra emphasis on the last word. I simply sigh and unlock my car, and open the other door for her. We get in, and I start driving.

"So, are you finally going to tell me who you like?" She says. She has been pestering me about that since Susan said something about it. Secretly, I wished that I could hit her in the head with a pan and say it was her, because she always guessed the wrong people. Even when I said something about the irony, she either didn't get it or denied it. Either way, it was pointless trying to convince her to stop.

We arrived at her house, and she jumped out of the car quickly and unlocked her door. She gestured for me to walk in, and when I did, she quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. I noticed that she had a bowl of popcorn, some bacon jerky, cinnamon buns and a large orange Fanta on the table. My favorite snacks. I wondered why, and that's when I saw it.

Every single episode of Attack On Titan complied on one DVD.

Oh great, this was going to be a long night.

**_Janet's P.O.V_**

It was time. I had been waiting all week for this. I had gotten all of our favorite snacks, and chose an anime that we both liked. Even thought it was over at this point, season 2 was supposed to come next year. Mark asked me if he could use the bathroom before we start, and before I could answer, he ran down my hall. My parents were out of town on a business trip, so it was just me and him. I could also tell him about how I ruined his laptop.

I was reading a fanfiction about AoT when I had spilled a soda on his laptop. I got zapped and had to go to the clinic. I was told there was nothing wrong with me, but I always got this weird feeling near any kind of video. I didn't dwell on it, because it was probably just residue from the shock.

Mark had come out of the bathroom at this point, and we sat down to start our long day of watching anime.

I hoped he was ready for the long weekend I had planned. I was going to try everything I knew about him to manipulate him into telling me who he likes. I'm pretty sure I knew who it was, but I had to make sure. Matthew had told me that it was me, but I'm pretty sure he was lying.

"So, let's get started!" I say deviously, before putting the DVD in. The menu had popped up, and I clicked the first episode. We had both finished the anime and magna several times, but it was still fun to watch.

"I wish I was in Attack on Titan, I'd be in the Survey Corps. and study titans like Hange." Mark said, and I nodded in agreement. "I'd want to be Annie, but not an evil one." I said, and the feeling got stronger. I must have looked sick, because he put his hand to my forehead.

I guess he thought nothing was wrong, because he moved his hand. Suddenly, I felt like throwing up, so I ran to the bathroom. I ended up puking for 10 straight minutes, and he was right next to me trying not to breathe. He left to get some wet towels to clean up the puke on the floor, and when he returned I was sitting on the edge of the tub, peeling off my disgusting clothes. He starts blushing, and I laugh at him. I always liked to mess with him, and seeing him like this was priceless.

"Um excuse me, I have to go um.. do something." he says, before running out of the bathroom, leaving the towels on a counter. I grab them and throw them on the floor, and start cleaning.

**_Susan's P.O.V_**

I had gotten a call from Mark that Janet was sick and puking her guts out, so I decided to go to her house. As I opened the door with a key that I had found under the doormat, I could smell the bile. I saw Mark in the kitchen trying to stem a nosebleed. I wondered why, until I saw Janet walk out of the bathroom without a shirt on. Mark quickly turns around so Janet wouldn't notice. Me, suddenly getting a brainwave, locked the bathroom door so we wouldn't have to smell it.

"So, can we watch anime now?" I say, and they both nod. So, a half hour later, we watch the first episode of Attack on Titan. Suddenly, I noticed Janet look like absolute shit. "What the fu-" I get cut off, because suddenly, everything becomes black.

I wake up an hour later, and I see Mark in a green cape and white and brown uniform. Janet is wearing a White and Brown uniform also, but with no cape. I notice the insignia on the side of their uniforms.

Susan had a green horse, while Mark had two wings. I looked down at myself and I noticed I had the same outfit as Mark. I thought I was going crazy until I looked down from the hill I was on.

There was a town that looked just like Shiganshina from Attack On Titan.

Oh shit.


	2. Chapter 2

_I decided cut it out with the procrastination and write chapter 2 for this fanfiction. I just felt so lazy this weekend, but now I decided to write it. Anyways, please, Rate and Review, and if you want to hate, take a nice big rope and, well you get the idea. :3 _

_-Unstoppable Nachos, 2014._

**_Mark's P.O.V_**

I tried to stand up, but I fell right back down, because I was so dizzy. My glasses were sitting in the shade, with that weird shining look that you see in anime all the time. I picked them up and dusted the off, because I was kind of a clean freak. I put them back on, and said "Well what the fuck do we do now?". Susan was silent, and Janet said "Well, first of all, we probably shouldn't mess with the story. We would have to blend in with the story as best as we can. We all seem to be already placed into our branches." As she keeps on talking, I think about everything that I could do. I could probably have Jean die a horrible death, or tell Eren that Mikasa has a thing for him or-

"Hello, Mark? You have that evil anime glasses thing. You know, where your face is covered in shadows, and the lenses are all white and-" I laugh maniacally at the thought of all the things that I could do. I sometimes act like a psychotic maniac to mess with people, but in reality, I'm really a calm, happy person. "Oh nothing, it's not important." I say, but secretly, I'm planning how I am going to make all of my parings come true. I get up and start walking when I feel something heavy on both of my legs. 3DMG gear, to be exact. I feel a shock, and I feel as if I'd been using them since I was born.

I considered myself a smart person. I knew that, somehow, the accident with my laptop made this happen. "Janet, when you screwed up my laptop, did you feel anything? Like a feeling, or something changing inside of you?" I ask, pushing my glasses back onto my eyes. She hesitated before answering "I was shocked when I spilled the soda on your laptop. I had been watching anime on my laptop and thinking about this fanfiction where average people were sucked into an anime." I think about this, and I come up with 3 possible theories.

1. She had spiked our drinks and we were high.

2. I feel asleep watching anime and I was dreaming.

3. The shock somehow gave her the ability to go inside animes.

I was about to tell them my theories when Eren yelled at me and Susan "HEY! Aren't you guys apart of the Survey Corps? Is the expedition over?" he asks rapidly, and I nod. I remembered that the expedition had just arrived, and I heard the bell start to ring. "Oh look, the rest of the guys are back. If you hurry, you can go see them." I say, and they leave, Eren dragging Mikasa along with him.

Janet was looking at herself in disgust, because she hated the Military Police. "Why do I have to be a part of the most hated branch? I mean, the freaking GARRISON would have been better than this. I didn't pay her much attention, because I knew that she wouldn't have to worry about that much longer. I had already devised a plan to make her end up in the recon corps. She would screw up so much that they would transfer her to the branch with the most casualties, in hope that she would die.

I have been told that you can see the madness in my eyes.

**_Janet's P.O.V_**

I was pretty freaked out. Not because I was in Attack on Titan, but because Mark had one of those "I'm planning something, and someone is going to die if it works." looks on his face. He cackled a little bit, and then, randomly, said "I am just like Hange aren't I?" he says, and then he jumps. "I CAN GO MEET HER! SHE SHOULD BE DOWN THERE! I finally get to cut up titans! I've always wondered how they look on the inside." He says, and, after cackling again, uses the 3DMG (expertly, I might add.) to go straight down to the returning members. "IDIOT, NOBODY KNOWS US!" I yell, and I chase after him on the 3DMG which I somehow know how to use.

I saw him next to Hange already, in deep conversation. I slip near her discreetly, and I hear the entire thing.

"So, Squad Leader, may I assist you in your next experiments? I've always been fascinated by your work and admired your passion and dedication for finding out more about them." He says, with a pleading look on his face. Hange looks elated, and says " Of course! Any help is welcome! Report to my office at 0800 so that we can get started as early as possible!" I groan, and they both turn around to look at me.

"What?" They say, in perfect unison. I shudder, and say a quick never mind, but then I realize something. If we meet and talk to all these characters, what if we change. No, not physically, but mentally. Being with Hange could drive Mark insane, I mean, I know he fakes it, but I can see a kind of psychotic gleam in his eyes. They are such a dark brown, it's almost as if they are pure black. However, he once said to me:

"They're not black because I like to believe there is still a little hope for me."

**_Susan's P.O.V_**

I saw Mark and Hange talking, and I knew nothing good would come out of this. Two insane people cutting open gigantic flesh eating monsters is just going to end badly. The one thing I had noticed were the gleam on their glasses. I always thought that, in an anime, if your glasses gleamed, you were either insane, or evil.

Knowing Mark, it was a mixture of both.

_Sorry for the short chapter, but I was writing this at 3 something, and I got tired. But, I promise, next chapter will be bigger. I made multiple references to that thing in animes where the glasses lenses go all white and you can feel the evil or the foreshadowing... It's so amazing. If I had glasses, I would want to do that in real life. Just think about it, they can't see your eyes, so they can't tell if your planning anything. Enough of my madness, please, RnR, and have a good night._


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome back to What a Weird World! I finally got over my writers block and actually found the time to write this chapter! Yay! Anyways, once again, I do not own AoT. Well, enough of that, let's get on with the story!_

_**Mark's P.O.V**_

We arrived at the castle that the scouts were using as a base. It had been a long, hard ride but thankfully I had someone to talk to the entire time. Hange Zoe was my favorite character, because she had that mix of insanity and comedy that made everyone laugh. We talked about titans, and the theories about what they originated from. I couldn't tell her about how they were humans, or any other stuff that didn't happen at this point.

"OK, go get some rest, we have a LOT of work to do tomorrow!" She said, and I dismounted and walked over to the barracks that I knew I was assigned. I saw Janet and Susan walking toward me, but I didn't want to talk. So, I pulled out my emergency supply case. Purification tablets, bandages, iodine, smoke pellets, a flare gun (Which, for some reason, looks like the ones in Attack on Titan) and a pocket knife. I pulled out a smoke pellet and threw it on the ground to disappear from their sight. I kept this stuff around because I was a very paranoid person, so I made a kit of things to help me escape. Even though it made me look insane, I really didn't care about other people's opinion of me.

In the confusion, I slipped inside of the barracks and quickly closed the door. I liked my friends a lot, but sometimes solitude is the best thing for me. I listened to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata (an amazing song by the way) and began plotting the deaths of several characters, and the relationships of others. I couldn't help but let out an evil cackle, and, suddenly, the door flew open. Janet and Susan were looking at me like they were about to murder me, and I knew that they actually might. I looked around for another escape route, but there were none.

"Shit."

They surrounded the bed I was on, and said WHAT THE FUCK? at the same time. I am pretty scared right now. Not because of them, but because they might ruin my plans. "What seems to be the problem?" I ask them, as calmly as possible, and Janet responds with "You idiot, you better not screw with anything! This is my favorite anime, and so help me I will shove a blade up your ass so fast that-" She didn't finish, as I punched the both of them in the stomach and ran like a mother fucker. "Surprise mother fuckers!" I yell, and am out the door in a matter of seconds.

_**Janet's P.O.V**_

That bastard. He knows that when I get hit in the stomach I can't move for a solid half hour. I knew that he had planned something for the poor characters in this anime, and I knew that it was my responsibility to stop him. Not that he's serious, or is he? I mean, he did plan an intricate scheme to have me murdered via taco shell so... I don't know. He probably would try, but he wouldn't succeed. My thinking and his..scheming.. makes me think of a movie. Heck, this would probably make a great plot for one.

Anyway, an hour later, Susan and I had tracked him down to the mess hall. Having a conversation with LEVI FUCKING ACKERMAN. I got closer to hear this conversation, and I find out it's about cleaning. He talks about getting blood out of a white shirt, and Levi responds with pre-soaking the shirt then using bleach, then soaking it again, then bleaching it again at least 3 times. I saw Mark taking notes, and I face palmed. I grabbed the collar of his shirt, and drag him to an empty table.

No one punches me in the stomach and gets away with it.

_**Susan's P.O.V**_

After I recovered from the stomach punch, I left the barracks and wandered the castle. That idiot Mark was the laziest and unhealthiest person I knew, but was an expert at vital spots on a body. He was a forensics freak. That was his dream job, and he was still taking classes. I'm pretty sure he kills people and has been hiding the bodies expertly for years now, but I'm pretty sure that's not true. I remembered this time in 7th grade when he asked me to buy a boat and some body bags to dispose of something. I just looked at him that day, but I knew that he was kidding. He also had this creepy wall with murder investigations and shit. I once thought of him as a maniac, but now, 6 years later, he's a good friend. He can be a douche sometimes, like when he locked me in a room with a drunk ass Janet and she tried to..well ,the next day, I attacked him for it. He said it was worth it, and a few days later, I saw this video of Janet trying to kiss me..among other things.

It was then I noticed him and Janet walking out of the mess hall. He looked like he had seen a ghost, and I knew that it took a lot to terrify him. Heck, he loves the parts in horror movies when the killer pops up suddenly. When Janet and I are screaming, he's laughing like a nut job. It's one of the reasons why he doesn't have many friends. That, and he doesn't really like people in general. He says that they are either too loud or too fucking annoying. However, when he is your friend, you can tell when he steals your stuff to annoy you, asks for any and all of your food, generally acts like a douche but always apologizes afterwards. It's kind of funny to see him mess with people, but I've noticed two things over the years.

1. If someone punches him, he pulls out a red cloth, wipes of the blood, and says "Is that it?" He doesn't really care about physical harm.

2. He tries not to be as big as a douche to Janet.

Number two is the most surprising. I mean, you really can't notice because it's so subtle. But, if he ever feels he has gone overboard, he apologizes immediately and does whatever she says for the next hour or two. It's kind of funny, but at the same time it's kind of sad because it's so obvious he likes her but she is the only person who DOESN'T notice. Yet she still tries to figure out who that one person is ever since he dropped a hint about it.

As they were walking down the hall, I snuck up behind him and poked him in the sides. He collapsed on the ground and started choking, and spinning. I knew that was his weak spot, but he looked like he was having a heart attack. He was breathing so fast that he actually passed out. And of course, Janet says that my side poke was super effective...

I sometimes regret making her watch animes..


End file.
